Midnight Fly
by Sara A.W
Summary: In the second installment of the Life Possession collection, Sara Pezzini heads back to her home state of Texas to help defeat the local head of wereanimals. WARNING: Complete AB crossoverno Witchblade. R&R Please.
1. Chapter One

MIDNIGHT FLY

**MIDNIGHT FLY******

** **

**Written by Sara Watson******

** **

**The 2nd Addition to the Life Possession Collection******

  
Disclaimer: Laurell owns the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series.  
TopCow owns Witchblade, Fathom, Darkness, and the other comic characters in this story.  
I own the original characters.****

**  
Chapter One******

**  
**Richard's phone was almost wailing on the side of the wall by time I actually got home. Richard was out working on his schoolwork in his classroom past nine at night. Little kiddies need their grades, don't they?  
Richard has been gracious enough to let me stay at his house in the spare room for the past two days. He's a little sweetheart. I wonder if his girlfriend really knows how nice he is. Probably, hell, she's his girlfriend. Jealous, am I? Of course not. Okay, a little. I picked up the phone and heard silence from the other end. I was about to hang it up when a faint voice came on the line.  
"Sara? Don't hang up, it's me."  
"Claudia, where the hell are you?"  
"I'm on the cell phone. I'm sorry about the low voice."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"I'm also sorry I didn't call you sooner, but you have to start packing. We are going back to Texas for a few days."  
"Did I hear a 'we' in there?"  
"Yes," from the tone of her voice, I could tell she rolled her eyes. "Jonas called me. He found something he thinks we ought to look at. It sounds important, Sara."  
The urgency in her voice made me realize that it was truly important. "Alright, I'll pack. For how many days exactly?"  
"Um... For about a week. But don't bitch, it'll be worth it."  
"Fine, bye Claud."  
We hung up then I rushed into the spare room and dragged all my stuff out into the living room. I didn't have much to begin with. I just dumped it all into the suitcase then thought about my guns. I had a secret compartment for my guns. Although, if we are going by plane, I doubt I'll get to keep them. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll keep them. Doubt it.  
I ran into the room and saw the only picture I had of Julie sitting in a frame on a small table near the bed. I put it there because lately I haven't been able to sleep. She's been my nightmare dream catcher.  
The night my sister died, I promised myself not to intentionally get involved with vampires anymore. Oh, and to also learn more about vampire and lycanthrope etiquette's. Somehow I knew one of those would end up as a promise I'd break. Wanna guess which one?  
I grabbed the guns and picture and rushed into the living room. Before I could finish putting the last of the guns in their respective spots at the back of the suitcase, Claudia made the driver blow the car's horn. Damn girl. I quickly placed the gun into the hole and ran for the door. I hope I hadn't forgotten anything. If I did, I hope Claudia had a lot of time to pack, unlike me.  
When I opened the door, I found Claudia standing next to the bright yellow cab waiting for me. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue polo shirt. Somewhere on her, I knew she had a gun. And Marilyn thought diamonds were a girl's best friend.  
I walked over to her happily. She immediately took my suitcase and threw it in the pre-opened trunk. She then took my hand and forced me into the backseat of the car.  
She told the driver to take us to the airport. I honestly think he would have driven us to the moon if Claudia had asked. Yes, she was that beautiful. He kept looking back at her trying to catch every moment of her existence in his cab. I was getting annoyed with it, but hell, I didn't think we'd have to pay for the ride to the airport though.  
It took about twenty minutes to get from Richard's place to the airport. I think Claudia said we have about eight hours to get to Jonas before some action would be taken. I told her I didn't really want to know the details, so she spared me them.  
We started running inside the building. I didn't get to look at the surroundings since she booked the flight so damn soon. I'd probably have to come back and see it if I wanted to. If I come back. Yes, Texas does mean something to me, but so does St. Louis now. I can still feel my sister here. She's always around me. Like a shadow that I can only sense. She's not here to scare me, but to tell me she's alright. Her presence always makes me feel better.  
Claudia started dragging me into the hall. She threw the tickets at a man and pushed me outside closer to the airplane.  
It was the biggest plane I ever saw. I think there should be a law against something like that. Is it natural to fly something in the sky bigger than the clouds? Exactly how big are clouds? Claudia flicked her hand in front of me trying to get my attention. It seems that we are already on the plane. I was on the outside of a set of three chairs. Claudia was right next to me and an old woman was sitting near the window. She can sure have the window. I was happy with my seat.  
"Sara, you've been spacing out too much lately, I'm getting worried."  
I stared at her and wondered why she was even my friend. I'm a necromancer for God's sake. She's a normal person. Scratch normal, she's a sensitive. She can feel what I feel, although, she can't raise the dead. She just shoots the dead. Fair game.  
"I'm fine. Just been thinking too much."  
"It's not good to think anymore Sara. Too much shit has happened."  
Once the old lady heard a curse word, she immediately put her finger to her lip and said, "bad children. I don't care how old they get, it's not polite to curse."  
Both Claudia and I stared at her then started laughing. We decided not to curse. No need to make the lady unhappier than she already was. She's sitting by two girls that have attitudes, no need for extra bullshit. Excuse me, extra problems.  
The trip to Houston, Texas took us about four to five hours. I can't remember. I slept most of the way. Claudia told me I was snoring, but like I really cared. She also told me that I kept her awake. For that, I said I was sorry, but it wasn't like I had control of it. My nose does what it will.  
When we got off the plane, Jonas was staring out a window of the biggest airport station I'd ever seen. Is it my problem that everything seems so big these days? Do not say yes.  
He has black hair cut very short styled in every which direction. Standing straight, sideways, just about every way. It actually looked cute on him. He had glittering blue eyes that weren't completely dark but not exactly light. They were... well they were just perfect for Jonas. When we were in high school together, he was very, very short. Around senior year, he sprouted up like a seed. He's like six feet now.  
His face exploded into a smile when Claudia came close to him. What is this, Claudia like day? His lips were thin, very thin, but they fit his face perfectly. He had a square face with a dimple on his right cheek. The only thing that sets him up to be a nerd is the glasses he wears. I think if it weren't for the coke bottle glasses, he'd be a chick magnet, but he's not. So why not have a small crush on Claudia. Might as well put a little light into his life.  
When Claudia stood completely in front of him, he quickly took his glasses off. I had to smile. He wanted to look better. I didn't know people cared how they looked. Oh forgot, that's just me.  
He wiped off his glasses and put them back on before he reached his arm out to shake both Claud and my hand. He seemed nervous. I guess he wasn't expecting to see what he saw in us. Well, in Claudia. Damn, beauty queen.  
His voice came out all shaky and unsteady. Like someone who was doing something that he didn't want to do.  
"Ms. Franchetti and Ms. Pezzini, it's been so long."  
"It hasn't been that long Jonas, so cut the crap."  
Claudia glared angrily at me then looked back at Jonas.  
"Excuse her Jonas, she's tired. She doesn't mean to be so rude."  
I almost wanted to laugh, but I was already testing the waters with Claud. Oh well. I giggled.  
Claud pushed me to the side and I nearly died of laughter. Jonas's face looked as though I had hurt his feelings. Oh damn well. He'll get over it.  
Claudia was the first to get our luggage. She packed quite a bit of stuff. I can't believe we got through the metal detectors. I guess Jonas knows some people in high places. I know he's a rich son of a bitch. A big pay off would pass us right through. Not my money.  
I picked up my itty bitty case with the hidden guns and headed the way Claudia and four eyes, I mean Jonas, went. He stopped when he stepped right in front of a truck that must have been a 4x4. It was a huge hunter green truck with big bars on top and behind it. I wanted to ask Jonas if he ever shot a buck, but thought better of it. He doesn't seem like the type that would kill, but then neither does Claud and me. These days, you just never know who will put a bullet into you and who will let you walk. I wouldn't let you walk, Claud might, but not me. If you pissed me off enough, you'd end up needing a tombstone. That is so damn bad. I talk about death like it's nothing. Like killing someone is as easy to do as breathing. I might be turning into a monster. My last kill involved a vampire that wasn't trying to kill me, but trying to give me eternal life. I turned her down by blowing her to pieces. What a nice gift, eh?  
The inside of Jonas's truck was extremely man like. I guess since he wasn't a man's man when he was younger, he had to make up for it by material things. Oh well. Not my problem.  
Claudia didn't trust me enough to let me sit by Jonas. She pushed me out of the way when I was trying to get in first. What now? After all these years, she finally finds me offensive. Kinda too late.  
Claudia made me sit by the window, which wasn't that bad. I love Texas. I love watching the drunken people walk out of bars and drive home. I love seeing women get tossed out of their homes by their hair. I just love it. I think I have come accustomed to Richard's spare bed. Shit.  
"Claudia, before we leave this junkyard of a state, we gotta go and get my shit out of my place." "You are straight serious about moving to Missouri?"  
"Apparently, yes. Why would I comment on moving if I wasn't?"  
"I just had to ask. So Jonas, you're planning on staying in Texas?"  
He moved his hand from the steering wheel and adjusted his glasses. "If my father's business is still as prosperous as it has been these few years, I'll stay here as long as I have to."  
I wanted to scream 'geek' at him, but decided not to. No one can tell me that at twenty-five, I'm not mature.  
Jonas didn't live that far away from the airport, which was good. But he did, however, live far down a gravel road that seemed to never end. He lived far behind a huge thicket that displayed so green against the beautiful, light, puffy, blue sky. Right before his log cabin house was a large still lake. It appeared to be so peaceful as if no fish, no animal lived in it. Maybe nothing did. Maybe it was artificial. Maybe not.  
Jonas stopped the engine and just sat in his seat. It was like he was thinking of something to say. Dude, maybe start with, you can get out now. Not just sit there.  
"Jonas, are you going to get out?"  
Claudia and I had already unbuckled our seat belts and stepped out of the truck. It was about a foot down, but it wasn't that bad. Neither one of us was wearing a skirt.  
We even slammed the door shut and the fool didn't budge. He was in his own trance. Make millions and become a weirdo. Who would have known?  
"Yes, I was only thinking of something important. I am oh so sorry."  
"Ah, save it, nerd boy," Claudia hit me in the side, "I mean Jonas," I glared at her.  
"Jonas, don't take Sara serious, she's just a bitch," she turned to face me and stuck her tongue out.  
I went close to her face and whispered, "stick that tongue at me one more time and it'll be mine."  
"Oh, honey," she grabbed my hand and kissed it, "flattery will get you nowhere."  
I jerked my hand back and laughed. Even a threat won't bug her.  
I looked at the spooked Jonas and wanted to laugh more.  
"Jonas, you gonna get out or what?"  
"Yeah," he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He slowly got out, moving one leg at a time as if he were afraid of the ground. I wanted to tell him to hurry up, but it was his house. I didn't want to be rude so soon.  
"Why you bugging?"  
He just stared out into the wide open spaces around his house.  
"Jonas?"  
He kept staring ahead of him and it was totally pissing me off.  
"Jonas, if I have to say your name one more time, I am going to kick your ass."  
Claudia slapped my shoulder and touched Jonas.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. We need to get inside."  
"About damn time."  
"Sara!"  
"Oh damn well."  
She sighed and gave up the fight. She grabbed Jonas's hand and led him to the front door of his massive log cabin home. Of course, I followed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When people say that everything is bigger in Texas, (all except the men) they are right.Even the accents are bigger in Texas.I have to thank God above that I don't have an accent.Neither does Claudia, but then we lived in Louisiana part of our lives also.I think the two accents cross each other out, which left us with no accent.Fine with me.

Jonas was shaking so bad as he tried to put the key in the keyhole.Claudia had to end up doing it for him.I wonder what's gotten him all spooked.I have the feeling I might end up knowing by the end of this night.Well, this morning.It's like four in the morning now and I'm not even tired.I'm just full of wise cracks.Gotta either have one or the other.No way to excuse them both.

When the door openly slowly, we saw a glimpse of something completely wrecked.The place looked horrible.Paper was everywhere.Clothes on his sofas.Papers inside his fireplace, which was located at the far end of the room, which would have been beautiful if it weren't for the crap.

Both Claud's and my mouth were wide open.Jonas looked at me and said, "sorry for the mess."

"You mean to tell me that you, little ole Jonas, made this mess?"

"I had to search extravagantly this morning.So please, excuse the mess."

Claud and I just shrugged our shoulders.We didn't live here.At least it wasn't a burglar.

"So, where are the photos, oh nerd oh, boy?"

Claud shoved her elbow in my side.I gasped, but didn't yell.Didn't want to let ole nerd boy know my pain.

"Over here in this drawer.I put them there so no one would find them incase the police decided to do a raid."

He laughed, but his laugh was more of a snort.I laughed at his laugh.It was funny as hell.

He took the pictures out then arranged them in some sort of order that made him feel better.He handed them over to Claudia.I wanted to see them first, but I'd been rude to him.So fair.

Claudia's face was stretched out into thought.Dammit, give me the fucking pictures.

I jerked some of the pictures away from Claudia and stared at something that should have never been.There in this five by seven size film was a large creature that looked like a bat.It was flying out of a cave that was almost completely hidden by a tree.A big fucking bat.No fucking way.

Claudia looked up, eyes wide, at Jonas and spoke quietly."Please, tell me that's not what I think it is."

He began to slightly nod.

"Ah shit, how long do you think it's been there?"Claudia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You can't possibly believe that," she slapped her right hand on the pictures in her left hand, "that thing in the picture is a large bat.I mean, give me a break here!"

I stepped closer to Claud and took the pictures out of her hand."That is a bat.Look at the wings, the feet, the ears. It's a bat."

"No way."

I placed the pictures on the table Jonas got them out of.

"Fine.Jonas?"He suddenly looked at me as if he wasn't expecting either one of us to notice him for a while, "where is the cave?"

"It's less than a mile away from my house going in the southwest direction."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, spare us the extra info.Can you bring us there?"

Claud put her left hand to her hip and started tapping her foot.She was pissed.

"What?"

"You can't believe this shit Sara.It's so fake."

"I can assure you that my photography is the truth."

"Shut up Jonas."

I had to interrupt."And you call me rude."

Claudia slapped all the pictures off the table then stomped away to the buried away couch.I laughed at her.She glared angrily at me.

"You are acting so childish Claudia."

"Oh, and you are so much better.You call poor Jonas here nerd boy."

We both looked at each other and just started bursting out laughing.Poor Jonas, he had no idea what was so funny.

"Excuse me ladies, but if you two want to go out at night, I think we should go now.Daylight should arrive soon."

"Yeah, you're right.Let's go Claud."I grabbed her wrist and jerked her out the door.She knew that I wasn't going to let go, so she reluctantly followed.Jonas led the way out the door.

We walked underneath low hanging trees with spiderwebs sprung across them.How the hell do spiders rebuild their habitat so fast?

Jonas walked so clumsily over the fallen trees and stumps on the ground.He is an awkward little man, isn't he?His long skinny legs kept crumbling under his own weight.He was about one hundred and sixty pounds, which wasn't that much, but he couldn't handle himself.I wonder how he was such a good photographer.Oh yeah, cameras have legs or whatever to hold them up.

When we finally got to the cave, I could tell the sun was going to come up in about twenty minutes.We probably wouldn't be seeing any bats today, but at least I knew where their home is now.

Jonas stopped about ten feet in front of the cave as if afraid of what was inside.When he spoke, his words were shaky and breathy.

"If you two dare, you can go inside.I'd rather stay out here."

"Fine, coming with me Claudia?"

Her face shown a tinge of hatred in it."Yes, Sara.I'm coming."

"I'd suggest you get your gun.Wouldn't want the big bat getting ya."

"Shut up."

I laughed, but did take my statement seriously.I reached in back of me and took my gun out with my right hand.I'm a right-handed girl.

I started walking slowly to the cave.Very James Bondish.Ready to drop if something came flying out of the cave.Claudia followed me in the same manner although she was on the opposite side of me.Had to prepare for the worst.

Every step I took, Claudia took with me.We were on the same level.So very close to the mouth of the cave.I started craning my head so I could see at the top of the cave.I didn't want any creature, big or small, flying above me and dropping shit on my head.Yes, shit was a big problem for me.

Claudia took a few steps ahead of me.She had her gun in front of her in a Charlie's Angel type of pose.I walked two more feet ahead and touched the side of the wall in the cave.Nothing.I walked closer to the wall and pushed my back against it.I kept sliding slowly down the wall.Claudia followed me.We kept going further and further inside the cave.Absolutely nothing.I heard a sound to the right of me.I quickly jerked my head.A small stream.It was just a stream.Nothing too special.We walked further and further inside the cave.No animal, not even an insect.Just nothing.

Claudia began to walk over to the other side of the cave.Just to explore the walls.Maybe there was bat poop or something.I watched her as her hands worked the walls.Up and down quickly.She worked magically.Fingers engraving the holes on the walls.Identifying everything so briefly, but correctly.

Her head turned to me until I could see her entire face."Sara, there's nothing.You wanna go now?"

"Wait, you wanna go further into the cave?"

"Not right now.Maybe after sunlight.I don't wanna chance falling deep into some hole."

"Yeah.Let's go."

We turned around at the same time.To our surprise, Jonas wasn't there.Maybe he got too scared and ran home.Oh well.

We treaded the same exact way back to Jonas's place that he led us through.We still didn't see Jonas's anywhere.No tracks, nothing.It's more than likely that he knew another way.He did, after all, live out here.

We got back to his house around seven in the morning.I was beginning to feel tired.Maybe looking at the watch didn't help me out.Oh well.

"Claud, you wanna call a cab.I'm getting too tired to stay here and wait for four eyes."

"Maybe we should wait.Maybe something happened to him."

"He's a big...I mean he's a boy.He can handle himself."

"I'm still waiting."

"Well, fine.While you wait, I'll call a cab.We'll have both at one time."

She smiled then went to table and started picking up the pictures she threw on the floor hours ago.

When I got through with the phone call, I went to stand by Claudia.

"So, do you think it would be worth it to move to St. Louis?"

"Yeah, I do.It's a nice place and Shawn lives there." She smiled up at me.She put all the collected pictures on the table and then stood up next to me.

"Why did you leave when Shawn was on watch at the hospital?"

I laughed.I wasn't expecting that question."Number one.I was heavily drugged with Richard.Number two.You would have killed me if you knew I left.Three.Shawn gave up so easily."

She smiled."Yeah, he's a bit of a sucker."

"Sure is."

I went to the door to open it to see if the cab was there.I stared outside and saw a beautiful place.The beautiful place I would love to leave.I closed the door and tried to go stand near Claud again, but I heard a noise from outside.I re-opened the door and saw something incredibly unbelievable.There in all its winged glory was a huge bat.In it's mouth was the head of Jonas.The bat threw Jonas's body into the window.The glass shot out from all sides.Striking me in the face.I shielded my eyes from the shards.From the awful sight of Jonas.I crouched down with one arm still shielding my face.I reached for my gun.The bat was still floating in mid air.Mouth still holding Jonas head between its two largest teeth.I heard bullets coming from behind me.Claudia was blasting into its body.The thing was only shrieking more.I used my arm as my guide and I shot into its face.Into its forehead.It reared forward and hit the house.It dropped Jonas's head on the ground and eventually fell down by it.It dropped with a loud thud, but I kept shooting.Claudia turned around and went for the phone.She must have called the police.

I, being the nosy type, decided to go check out the dead specimen.I didn't want to get too close to it just incase it wanted to go berserk on me.I opened the door and stepped outside.To my surprise, lying right there on the grass was a gorgeous naked dead human being.His brown hair spilled out from under him.He was curled up in the fetal position.Blood was pouring out from his right side.His body was muscular and tanned, but in the first morning's light, his skin seemed lighter.

I knelt down next to him and checked his pulse.None.He's officially dead.I started to turn him on his back when I heard sirens.The cops were here.Yay.Now, we get to hear the real bullshit.

The cop cars stopped about fifty feet in front of the dead body.Claudia stood right next to me outside the door.She stared at the body and cringed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know him."

"Oh really?"

She put her hand over her mouth as if trying to fight what might have been coming up."Yeah, he was my ex-boyfriend."She ran to the side of Jonas's house. I followed her and decided to be nice.I held her hair back while she threw her guts up.

A cop trailed behind us asking me questions about what happened.I answered as truthfully as he was going to get.

His dark gray eyes forced him to play the real cop game as he stared at me.

"Sir, Jonas Burnstein lives here.We came here to see some pictures he thought would be important.We saw them then went to the location to which he filmed them.We explored the cave.When we started making our way back, we couldn't find Jonas so I decided to just give up on it, but Ms. Puky here wanted to wait for him.So we did.We ended up waiting for a large animal to shove Jonas back into his home."

The cop nodded and took notes the entire time.He was a somewhat good cop from what I could tell.He was half ass doing his job.Maybe he was just tired.Who cares?

"How did the creature end up being a human?"

I wanted to say, "well sir, it's a human bat flying around at night biting off people's heads" but didn't.

"It has to be a lycanthrope.It's the only possible solution."

He looked down at Claudia, who was almost passed out on the grass.

"You agree with her?"

Claudia rolled her eyes up to him and nodded.

It's nice to know that for someone that hates bats so much, she'd agree with me on this one.A huge ass bat running around.What a nice thought.

"May I see the pictures?"

"Of course.They are on the only table in the room.You'll be surprised with what you see."

The cop nodded and then was off.

About twenty minutes later the cab finally showed up.We grabbed our suitcases and walked away from the cops.Even though we were about to escape them, one of the officers told us we'd have to go to the station and back our stories up, but we were fine and dandy with it.Hey, the truth is the truth no matter how much you hate it.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

All the way to the nearest hotel, Claudia said absolutely nothing to me.She just stared out the window chewing on her fingernails.I hate to see her uncertain about anything.It's down right disturbing.Alright, I may get sidetracked sometimes, but never like this.How much could this guy have meant to her?I don't even remember who he was.Did she hide any information from me about him?If so, why?Ugh.Silence is a bitch.

When we got to Riceland Hotel, Claudia was completely in her own little world.I almost wanted to slap her out of it.

She stepped out of the cab and quickly grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk.She strolled almost silently to the door of the hotel and waited for me to open it.I walked up in front of her and opened the door.She fell in step behind me and quickly walked through the door.I went to the front desk to see an unnerving happy go lucky twenty-year old girl. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.Her lipstick stretched out bright red as she smiled.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a room with two beds."

"Alright.We have one.Room thirty-five.It'll be thirty-two dollars for one night.Thirty for any extra night spent here."

I took some money out of my pocket and threw in on the desk.

She dangled the keys in front of my face.I jerked them away from her.

My face went bitter and said, "thank you."

"Well, I hope your night goes better, Ms."

I cursed and stomped off.Why is it some people can read me?

Claudia followed me as we went back outside to the rooms.The door was the third on the left.The sign in room, or whatever it is called, was the main building.Two other long in length wide building followed it.One on the right of the large lobby and one on the left.We were going to the left.

When I first opened the door, I expected to see two small beds lined up parallel to each other.The headboard of the bed facing the left side of the wall and a TV hooked up somewhere there.As a surprise, I got exactly what I asked for.Two beds and a TV on a tray near the other wall.The perfect room.Now this is what I am used to.

I stomped my feet on the white carpet just to do it.Had to entertain myself somehow.Claudia almost air walked into the room.She went directly to the bed.She dropped her stuff on the right side of the bed and set down.She fell back onto the pillows, pulled the sheets back, and positioned her tiny frame comfortably under the covers.She then placed them over her and closed her eyes.She didn't even say a prayer.Please, don't make her that traumatized.

I woke up around eleven in the morning that day.Claudia was already up eating lunch.At least she looked better.She began to smile at me while she watched me get up from the bed.Her voice came out as her cheerful self.

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine.How long have you been up?"

"About two hours.I had to think about stuff.I got you lunch."

"Thanks.What did you think about?"

"Um...Actually, about the guy that died last night.He was my ex-boyfriend."

I shrugged.So what?

"And?"

She sighed at me."Sara, I lost my virginity to him."

My face went blank.Damn, I didn't know that.

I sat next to her on her bed."Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She smiled, "you thought he was a dumb jock."

I laughed."So, we are like best friends.I tell you everything that goes on in my life."

"I know."

"This makes me feel different about you.You got anymore secrets?"

"No.Not really."

"What the hell do you mean by not really?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You are really starting to irritate me."

She looked at me and her eyes glittered."I know."

I pushed her off the bed and she rolled on her stomach laughing.Yeah, she really is feeling better today.

When she finally sat up from laughing so hard, there was a knock on the door.

We stared at each other and felt a little stiff.Who the hell would know we stayed here?

The knock came again and I stood up and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"A friend."

"Either explain, or get the fuck away from that door!"

"Jonas told me to come incase something happened to him."

My eyes went wide.Damn, he expected to die.What the hell did he get himself into?

I looked at Claudia and made a face at her that only she would know.She shrugged back at me.Okay, I was going to open the door.I looked back at Claud and motioned for the gun.She nodded at me and took it out.

She stood up to the side, but made sure she was still in clear view of whoever was standing at the door.

I placed my hand on the knob and turned it slowly.I pulled back a little and was completely shocked with what I saw.He was about six-two with a muscular figure.When I looked up at him, I saw beautiful chestnut brown eyes.His hair was dark brown and slicked back.The top of his hair was longer than the sides.The sides were short, but could be combed back.His face was shaped as a square.His jaw was perfect.His face was very smooth.His skin was dark.Naturally dark.He looked to have a little tinge of Latin in him.He had full pouty lips.He also had a vibe about him.Maybe a lycanthrope.Werewolf?Felt like it.He was wearing casual blue jeans that weren't too tight, a white button up shirt that revealed a bit of his chest (no chest hair there), and black semi-shiny shoes.He was perfect.

When his eyes saw the gun Claudia was holding, he waved his arms in the air as if trying to prove he was innocent.I looked back at her and motioned for her to put the gun down.She hesitated, but did it.I didn't have my gun, why was I putting trust into him?Because Jonas is a good guy.I just don't understand why he's dead and what he did to get himself that way.I hope this guy has answers.

He reached out his hand to me and I shook it.His hands were large, but then I'm a small woman, so there you go.He looked back at Claud, but she had already gone into the bathroom.She trusted him.Damn.

"May I come in?"

I looked back at him and wanted to tell him no, but had to say yes.I doubt that the information he had would pass out here in the light.

"Yeah, there's no chairs, so grab a bed."

He smiled, strolled briskly into the room, and sat down on the bed I slept in.Claudia came back out of the bathroom and went directly towards me.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go call my sister.Even though I know she's gonna be rude to me, I still have to call."

"Okay.I'll make sure and tell you the information Mr.," I looked at him for a few brief heartbeats before he realized that I was talking him.

"Lopez."

"Mr. Lopez tells me."

Claud smiled then left us alone.Oh gosh.I can handle myself though.Right?Maybe he wasn't as tough as he was cute.Let's hope.

"So, Mr. Lopez."

"Call me Cameron."

"Alright, why did Jonas tell you to come see us if he died?"

"Because he has crucial information on a new type of lycanthrope."

I folded my arms over my chest."Yeah, like what?"

"He knew their location, habitat, leaders, and sexual.Well, you know," he bent his head down as though he had said something too embarrassing for the light of day.

"So, what's so great about all that?"

His head bounced back up and his eyes glittered with enthusiasm, "their leader is trying to keep them silent, unheard of.I honestly don't understand why.I did however meet the leader before."

"What was he like?"

"She."

My mouth did an o expression.I thought leaders had to be male.See that.Learning more and more each day.

"She was a bit rude."

"Nice to know that."

"No really, she was.She's in porn.She was an ex-cop, but they sort of kicked her out.I don't know why."

"Let me guess.She was probably propositioning the pigs.I mean cops."

He placed his left hand on his stomach and laughed slightly."Probably.Here in this file is everything you'll ever need to know."I hadn't even seen it in his hands when he walked in.Maybe I was too busy staring at his looks.Might be it.

"Question."

"Yes, Sara."

"Jonas died over this information.Do you think that the bitch and her squad would know where I am?"

"Probably."

"Well, thank you for the help Mr. Lopez.Nice to know I've got a bitch on my trail."

He shrugged his shoulders. "She knows you are down here Sara.She must have felt you as you closed in on her environment."

"Well, damn.I can't honestly be that powerful."

"Either you are or she is.I'm betting on you."His eyes were so boyish and perfect.Damn, he's cute.Now this is my type of man.Alright, Sara.Down to business.Geez.

"Well, it's nice to know that."I smiled at him.I was actually telling the truth.

"I've heard the stories of the 'slayer'."

"What the hell?"

He stood up and stretched.Damn, he was tall.

He turned around and went to the table between the beds.He placed the folder on it and sat back on the bed.He turned towards me with a smile that meant he knew something I didn't.

"I don't know you Cameron, but I hate people that hide shit from me."

He put his hands out in front of him as if trying to prove it, "I'm not hiding anything.I just heard some stories."

"Like?"

"Like vampires stories."

He smiled at me.I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, Mr. Lopez, if you have no other useful information for me, I think you ought to go."

"Yeah," he looked down at the ground.Now, I felt bad."Cameron, I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's okay.I will live with it."

I laughed, but he looked at me, eyes all confused."Want to go eat somewhere?"

His face lit up.He wasn't expecting that."Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere besides Taco Bell."I looked back at the food Claudia bought and wanted to throw up.Taco Bell was good, but only for so long.After a while, it was damn well annoying.

"I know of a great restaurant.Casa Ole."

"Yeah, I love that place.Let's go."

I looked at him and searched his face.I was trying to find something that was familiar.Something I could work with, but nothing came to me.

"How long have you lived in Texas?"

"About two years.I've finally settled down here.I used to travel from place to place.My job required it."

"What kind of job do you have?"

"I am a photographer."

I had to laugh.That's how he knew Jonas.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

On our way out the hotel, I stopped by and told Claudia where I was going.Cameron went up ahead of me as he let Claudia and I talk.

"So, what did he tell you?"

"That Jonas's was a gold mine of information."I went to turn around, but thought of something, "do me a favor."

"Sure."She stepped out of the phone booth and looked at me.

"Look inside a folder that is on the table in the room."

"Alright.Now, why are you leaving with him?"

"I was really rude and thought I would make up."

"Uh-huh Sara.You like him, don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Yeah, you like those dark haired guys."

"Claudia, can you do me two favors now?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up!"

She pushed me away from her then started walking back to the hotel room.I went in the direction in which Cameron did.

He was standing near a small aqua blue Nissan truck.It must have been like a '94.Maybe I was wrong.Doesn't really matter.His shirt was blowing in the wind showing a little glimpse of his abs.Damn, he looked good.

He was leaning against the passenger's side with the door open.I suppose that's where I'll be going.

He smiled at me as I walked closer to him."So this is the dream machine?"

"Yes.Now, will my lady please take a place in the grand..."

"Stagecoach?"

"Nah, please get in the truck."I laughed.Best to be straight out, huh?

I let him hold the door open while I stepped inside.I even let him shut the door.Amazing.

I buckled myself in while he began to get into his seat.He was staring at me while I was positioning myself in his little truck.I looked over at him and wanted to ask, "got a problem?" but I'm not that rude.Anyway, I'd owe him another dinner if I kept being rude.

"You wanna start the ignition now?"

He shook his head and then flew back to reality."Yes, I'm sorry for staring."

"It's alright.So, where is Casa Ole?"

"About a mile from here.I'm guessing you've never been there."He put the truck in reverse and started backing up from the hotel.

"Bingo.I don't really remember many people in Houston.I mostly stayed to myself when I was here.All except Claudia."

"And those poor dead vampires," he turned his head to me with a huge grin on his face.

"They weren't poor," I rolled my eyes.

He added, "but, they are dead."

"Sure are, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He stared at me as if he didn't understand.

"Wanna watch the road?"

"Yeah, sorry."

I sunk deep in the seat and thought of how to explain it."Listen, I kill because my life depends on it.Those vampires tried to kill me.What was I supposed to do?Stand there and let them rip me to shreds?"

He was shaking his head."No, I guess not.But you don't look like the type to kill."

"Looks are deceiving."

"I'm guessing that."

I smiled at him."So how close are we to the restaurant now?"

"So very close."

"What type of lycanthrope are you?"

His face turned to me and his eyes held a type of raw sadness that almost overwhelmed me.He wasn't expecting that question.He should have known it was coming.He swallowed and then answered, "I'm a werewolf."

"Mind if I ask a little further?"

"Why not."

"How were you infected?"

"One night I ran away from my nightmare of a suburban home and went straight to my uncle's house.There, he was having sex with some woman off the street.I slowly made my way inside the living room and stayed.From there, I heard these terrifying screams coming from the bedroom.Like a curious child, I wanted to know where they were coming from, so I went to his bedroom.I opened the door, and there, with all its mighty presence was my uncle in his werewolf skin.He had changed during sex and killed the woman.He then came after me and sliced my arm open.When he realized who I was, he ran out of his own house."

"How did your family take it?"

"From that day, my family didn't claim him.He was eventually put to death by the state.I, on the other hand, had to live with myself as a werewolf.Even at that young of an age."

"How young were you?"

He blinked twice before he answered me."Twelve."

I gulped.Most people I know can't handle what they are at their own adult age.Here was a child forced to live a life most people feared.

"You are so very brave.A hell of a lot braver than I am."

His face turned back to me with a smile of respect spread across it."Thank you."

"You are so very welcomed."

He eased the truck into a packing space and stopped the engine.

"Alright, Ms. Pezzini, we're here."

"Well, about time."

He started unbuckling his seat belt."You can't honestly believe that a ride with me was that bad."

"You're right.It was better than I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"Truthfully, someone conceited."

"It's always nice to prove people wrong."

I opened my door, jumped out, and slammed it."Jackass."

He stood there and laughed like there was no tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The inside of Casa Ole was like a Mexican party.Confetti everywhere.Sombreros on the ceilings.It was a very festive atmosphere.

We walked further down the small isle that gave way to different compartments.Cute little two seaters decorated with different colors.Very cute.

A waitress showed us to the furthest one back, but not the last on the row.It continued from us on down.Had about four more other than us.Then it did the same thing on the next isle before the one we were in.The next and so on and so on.

Cameron let me take the right side and he took the left, which caused us to stare directly at each other.No problem here.

The waitress came back with two menus and asked us what we wanted to drink.I said Coke and Cameron wanted Sprite.I made a face while he ordered it, but he only laughed at me.

He looked up at me from his menu."Why aren't you looking at yours?"

"Honey, I know what I want."

He had a smirk on his face that made me smile."Well, Sugar, you wanna enlighten me so I can chose what I wanna eat?"

"Umm.No."

He closed his menu and laid it on the table."Why not?"

"You might not like it."

He laid both his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms."Test me."

I stared into his brown eyes to look for anything bad.Anything that should warn me.I found nothing.Oh gosh.I'm reading into his words too much.

"Two enchiladas, two tamales with chili and cheese sauce, and two tacos without sauce."

His head rose up as if a light went off."That's exactly what I want."

I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue at him.He laughed once again.

He started coming in closer to my face like he was going to kiss me.I backed up a little, but he put his hand out.

"Don't worry.I'm not going to kiss you."

My heart slowed down on it's beating while I began to sit easy in the seat again.

"Then why are you so close?"

"I wanted to tell you that you are also not what I expected."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.."but before he could continue the waitress came back.We both ordered the same thing then started staring at each other again.

"So, will you continue with what you expected me to be?"

He put his index finger in the air and began."I expected you to be hard as nails.Rude.You can be, but not like I expected."

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Yeah it is."

His eyes held something mystical, something intriguing.My eyes began to study his face.Searching his eyes, his lips, and his chin.They were beautiful.He wasn't what I was expecting at all and I hardly knew him.

"When did you first meet Jonas?"That question brought up movement from another seat around us.I couldn't help but look.

"Back when I was nineteen.I've known him for seven years."

"Which makes you twenty-six."

"Yes.And you are..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a beautiful black haired woman stood in front of both of us.She was wearing a black tight dress that showed her figure off perfectly.It had a low neckline and came down to about three inches above her knees.She was about five-four.When I looked up at her face, her eyes glowed a bright green.The true color of emeralds.Her power flowed over me like a tidal wave at the beach.It was simply breathtaking.

I looked back at Cameron to see his face molded in fierceness.

The lady's voice was elegant and rare.It was a beautiful voice.Something you could wrap yourself around.

"Cameron, how could you be so rude and not introduce me in your new lady friend?"

"It's not being rude, it's being smart."

Her hands swiped playfully at him."Nonsense."

She placed her hand out to me and I was forced to shake the tips of only four fingers.She was one of those girls so feminine it almost made me sick.

"Since our gorgeous Cameron here won't introduce me, I'll do it myself.My name is Selena Alice Lauren.And you are?"

"Sara Pezzini."

Her eyes went wide, "the vampire slayer.What are you doing back in Houston?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

Cameron cut in, "Selena, she's here because her friend is here.It is none of your business."

"Yeah, so back off."

Her face gave me a stern look; I gave it right back.

"Such stupidity coming from such a beautiful face."

"Funny, I'm feeling the same way."

"Cameron, does she know who I am?"

I spoke for him."Don't talk about me like I'm not here.No, I have no idea who you are, nor do I care.I'm just trying to have a nice lunch."

She smiled, but didn't leave."Cameron, I will be so nice as to let you have lunch with this rude specimen."

I flashed her a smile that was bitter.She turned quickly on me and walked back to her seat.

Cameron finally began to breathe again once she was seated.

"Yo, Cam.Why you bugging?"

"She's extremely powerful Sara."

"Well, what the fuck is she?"

I heard shhh sounds coming from the seat behind me.My voice rose just a little so they could hear me."Piss off."They shut up.

"She's a lycanthrope.She's the master of what you killed in front of Jonas's house."

"Can't be."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm out."I started sliding down the seat.

He grabbed my arm lightly."Where you going?"

"Think it over."

"Think what over?"

I started at him as if searching for an answer."Think over why I am here."

He let go of my arm and sunk back in his seat.His entire face went to frowns."Will you please just stay here for lunch?"

I sighed and stared at his face.He was so sad."Yeah, I'll stay."

He smiled, "now where's the beef?"

Once again, I laughed.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Our delicious, well cooked meal came about twenty minutes later.We gulfed it down as quickly as humanly, well, scratch that, as quickly as possible.We didn't want to stay too long.We both didn't want another encounter with that porn bitch.Selena came on to me as someone I should worry about.Who would have guessed?

Before we left the restaurant, we paid the bill and gave our wonderful waitress a tip.She smiled graciously as we made our big exit.Yeah, right.

On our way out, Cameron decided to let me do the honors and I opened the door for both of us.He smiled down at me while he walked in front of me.I stared at his cute butt while he took the lead.Wouldn't you?

His little aqua blue Nissan stood out from the rest of the rich and famous vehicles.There was a red Mustang, a cherry red Mitsubishi Eclipse, and of course, his durable and dependable vehicle.He seems very happy with what he had and I would have too.Besides, I didn't have a vehicle.

He drove me back to the hotel in less than five minutes.So very quick.He and I didn't really have much to say.I'd tasted the worst of the worst and already didn't like it.And I thought Chandra was bad.

When we got back to the hotel, he put the truck in park and sat there in the heat for a few minutes.I watched him watching me from behind his glare of puzzlement.I sat there just imaging what was flowing through his mind.I got sick of trying and went ahead and asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"Wondering how the werebats will survive without Selena."

He took his arm off the steering and starting rubbing his hands on his pants.

"You nervous?"

He looked at me then turned his head back towards the windshield."No, I'm just worried about what you are going to do to Selena."

The age old question."Will I kill her?"

His face was blank for a few seconds.When he finally nodded, I knew exactly what to say.

"If she tries to kill me, she'll die first.If she only threatens me, she'll live.As long as she doesn't touch me, she lives."

"What about if she harms someone else?"

I picked up my head to the point of eye-to-eye contact with him.

"You'd kill her."

"Yep.Now if you don't mind, I gotta go to my room.See ya."

He didn't say bye, he didn't even watch me go.He just sat in the silent heat of the truck staring out at nothing while I stood on the outside watching him.Amazing, isn't it?

I left him and his trance problem for the room.On the way, I walked past this twenty-year old pervert that stared at my ass while I marched past him.I didn't mind it until he whistled.Then I turned around and pointed my middle finger at him.He cursed at me and stomped off.Oh well.

When I opened the door to the hotel room, I wanted to see Claudia lying happily on the bed.Instead, I saw a piece of paper with large letters on it.I picked it up and saw in plain and simple writing.

WENT TO THE CAVE WITH APOLONIA.

CLAUDIA

Shit.I quickly dropped the note and ran outside to see if Cameron was still in the parking lot.Thankfully, he was, even though he was still out of it.I jogged to the window and tapped on the glass.He didn't budge.What is it with the men of Texas?

I tapped on it again, this time with more force.His face turned to me covered with an embarrassed look.I smiled at him while I opened up the truck door.I jumped in and quickly buckled up my seat belt.

His voice came on hazily.

"What are you doing?"

"We gotta go to the cave.I sure as hell hope you know where it is."

He thought for a second or two then nodded."It's a little past Jonas's house."

"Bingo."

He put the truck in reverse and took off as quickly as possible.

Near the first red light we came across, we noticed that a black Mercedes was following us.From every turn then on, the black Mercedes distanced itself about two feet away.Cameron was getting extremely pissed.

At the next stop sign, Cameron stomped on the brakes ahead of time and the black car rammed into the rear end.I was slammed on top of the glove compartment.My head popped back with a tingle of blood coming from a small cut on my forehead.Cameron knew enough to brace himself so he wouldn't bounce forward into the steering wheel or through the windshield.His hands were pressed tightly against the wheel.But of course, he knew what he was going to do.

When the car stopped completely, my head was thrown back and I immediately put one of my hands on my forehead.Cameron quickly unbuckled his seat belt and moved in a little closer to me.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"What the hell does it look like?"

He raised his left hand and tried to pry my fingers away from my cut.

"Get the fuck off me."

He sat back in his seat and sighed.

"I'm sorry for stopping so quick.I should have told you."

I rolled my eyes at him."No shit."

We heard tires shrieking from the back of the truck.We had no choice but to look behind us.The car was getting away.

Cameron opened the door and jumped out of the truck.He started running after the car, but it was far too gone for him to even catch up.

I watched him turn around and walk back to the truck.His face was all frowns when he raised his eyes at me as he rested his arms on the ledge of the opened window.I couldn't help but feel sorry for being so rude.He meant the best.Ugh!

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Cameron."

His sad puppy dog eyes glared at me.I wanted to touch his face and tell him everything was going to be alright.I wanted to kiss him and make him feel better.I wanted to go check on Claudia.Shit.

"Get in the truck Cameron."

He just continued to stare at me."Please get in the truck.We need to go check on Claudia."

As he made his way back into the truck, I had a feeling to kiss him.I wanted to fight it, but it came on so strong.When he settled himself into his seat, I leaned over to him, softly placed my right hand on his left cheek, and turned his face towards me.His surprised brown eyes looked down at me as I came closer and closer to his lips.For just a couple of heartbeats, our lips brushed gently against each other's.I was the first to break away and lean back.He just looked at me with a confused expression.He was sitting very still like he didn't want to leave that very moment.I almost didn't want to pry him back to reality, but Claud was out there in a cave with bats.She's totally afraid of those flying creatures.

"Cameron, can we go now?"

His eyes focused again and he nodded.He turned his head back to the road, pressed the gas, and took off.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

We made it back to Jonas's house in about ten minutes.Cameron was too stunned to talk to me, which wasn't that bad.I didn't have anything to say to him.That kiss was a surprise, even to me.I hadn't expected to do it.My problem, I guess.

The walk to the cave was extremely simple.I could hear Claud screaming from where we were, which was about half a mile away.Her fear of bats precedes anything and everything she has ever experienced.I think it's all in her head, but she swears on her life that it's not.Like I believe that shit.

At some point, Cameron passed me up.I just kept staring up ahead at a nice round behind while he swiftly dodged low hanging branches and stepped over rotting tree trunks that were decaying in the soft soil of the earth.I continued to be clumsy and tripped over anything and everything that my feet could possibly fall over.It's extremely annoying.You have Mr. Nature freak and then me, the city girl.The last time I was outside on a hike was the last time vampires were trying to get to me.I ended up with a huge deep scar on my back from tossing the bitch on the ground.She hung on with her claws in my skin.When she crashed to the groundso did a pound of flesh off my back.It was the most painful moment of my life.It was more painful for her though.She ended up missing a head.I was still alive.

I usually hide it from the world along with my guns.I'm not proud of my scars, but if they can help me save my life, then keep them coming. I'd rather live, thank you.

The inside of the cave didn't even appear to be twice as scary as it was last night.It looked like a normal cave.Well, all except the huge letters carved on the top of the entrance.It said, "Midnight Fly."I wonder what the hell it means.Okay, so bats usually fly at night.Maybe that's it.Maybe, they go get their munch on at midnight.

Cameron's voice came out in a rustic fashion."Sara, your friend is getting louder.Wanna check on her?"

I ran up closer to him. He was already inside the cave.Nearly ten feet inside the mouth of it.

My eyes passed from the ceiling to the floor.The walls were like marble.A beautiful gray-bluish marble that is simply breathtaking.On the left side of the cave was a small stream that expanded further out in the cave.It looked as though it was deep enough to actually get your swim on way in the back of the stone temple dive.

Cameron's face was raised in the air while he tried to touch the sleeping bats.I slapped his shoulder.He looked down at me and laughed.I smiled and stepped closer to him.Hey, if there is anything remotely dangerous besides Claud out in this cave, nothing like a little supernatural beef cake to save my ass.

Claudia's voice nearly busted a hole in my eardrums."Damn girl, I'm here."

Her voice still remained loud and constant.I think I even heard a gun being shot.Shit.

I took Cameron's hand and tugged his arm behind me.He understood what I was trying to do and stepped behind me.No need to have Claudia aiming at an innocent fool.I poised myself to where I could turn around and run if I need to, but in a good enough position to which I could blast a few into the bad guys heads.I crept forward, slow and easy.I've learned never to rush into any situation.Someone might end up dead.Possibly, the stupid ass that jumped into the line of fire too damn quickly.

I carefully lined my back up against the roughness of the stone wall in the cave.I slid across, ever so cautious not to scrape my back.My legs were so tense that if I stayed in that position too long, I knew I'd be getting a charlie horse tonight.Ouch!

There, in the distance, was a mass of blonde wavy hair tossing left and right with a gun being flaunted in the haunting presence of an awaken bat.

Her scream stampeded through my head like fifty bulls parading across an open field.I ran up to her, grabbed her wrist, and snatched the gun away from her.Cameron came behind me, took Claudia's hand, and led her to the outside of the cave.I stood in the cave glaring up at the awakened bat wanting to laugh my ass off.Claudia's sister came to my side and giggled.

"I can't believe she went that berserk over a bat."

She placed her hand on her head and tried to hide her face.I put my arm around her shoulder, turned her around, and walked her outside.

Her chestnut eyes glittered full of humor from behind tidbits of bangs, when she looked at me.Her brown hair was still straight, thick, and long.Her face was angular unlike Claudia's.She did, however, have a dimple on her chin.She was wearing a black suit with a white shirt beaming underneath it.She looked great in it.It made her extremely beautiful, well more attractive.

When we left the cave, Apolonia let go of me and went to stand near Claudia.

"I'm sorry about that Sara."

"It's alright Lonia."

"I didn't think Claudia would blow her cool."

Claudia's glazed over eyes seemed to not recognize anyone as she skimmed over us.I stepped over to her and ran my hand over the invisible wall she was staring out at.She didn't even blink.What the hell?Has she been in Texas too long?Do all Texan's have this invisible shield that only they can see?Ugh.

"Lonia, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"The last time she did this was when," she started giggling again, "she saw a bat."

"Just great.We've got a bat lover in the house."

Apolonia slapped her knee and laughed until her face turned red.I just rolled my eyes, sighed, and begged for this day to be over soon.

Cameron's eyes searched the trees, grass, leaves, anything and everything.I think he felt something.I couldn't agree with him there.I didn't feel shit.

Claudia stood up straighter and began to take in uneasy breaths.Her chest moved up and down so abruptly that I thought it was going to cave in on itself.Apolonia caught a hold of Claudia before she fell to the ground.Her screaming started again in jagged unsteady breathes of hot air.I thought she was going to hyper ventilate.Apolonia laid Claudia softly on the ground to make sure she didn't tip over.

Cameron began to pace around in circles from tree to tree searching for whatever he felt.Apolonia was frantically trying to get Claudia to calm down.Her hands were briskly struggling to keep Claudia from harming herself.I was about to kneel down, but two small petite hands grabbed my face and pulled me up.My unsteady legs were shaking so badly as my face was lifted to see Selena's smile flow into my eyes.

"Hello Sara."

My throat convulsed under the feel of her hands.I almost couldn't find my voice.

"Selena."

"Didn't expect me?"

I reached my hands up and pried her index finger away from my face.She pulled my face closer to her until my feet were almost off the ground.She let go when I was about two inches above the ground.My butt was the first to crash to the ground, then my weak legs.My hands caught the rest of the impact.It caused my head to flick back.Ah shit.Whiplash.

When I knew I could focus my eyes again, I looked up at her."What the fuck is your problem?"

She glared down at me with emerald eyes set on fire."Why must you use profanity around me?"

"Why must you toss me on the ground?"

She brushed her right hand through her hair and then laughed.Is it just me or do supernatural creatures have the weirdest sense of humor?Oh well.

She stretched her hand out to me in a very feminine fashion.Oh.She wants to help me up.I think I'll pass.I shook my head at her, but she just insisted more.I gave up and took her hand.She quickly helped me to my feet in one graceful move on her part.I was, however, as clumsy as they came.Hey, she didn't crash on her ass.

She stood before me in the same dress she wore in the restaurant.Guess she didn't go home after all.She had her hands on her hips and her legs stretched almost a foot apart.

Her voice sparked an emotion so close to jealousy and anger in me it was almost scary."Sara, why are you on my lands?"

"Oh, when did you become a map maker?"

She raised her hand as if to strike me, but froze in mid action.To the back of me, I felt this incredible power creeping up my spine.

Her face glowed with the feeling of bitterness."Cameron, why are you trying to protect this human?"

"Because she's human."

She tossed her head back and her hair went flying in the wind.Its black surface glittered underneath the heat of the sun.

"My poor dear Cameron.Bitten by the lust bug.I almost feel sorry for you."

I stepped up to her face and stared her in the eyes. My right hand was on my hip and my gun was showing.I didn't even bother to keep my overshirt on.

"Bitch, are you implying that I might not make it out of Texas?"

She smiled down at me."Summing it up exactly Sara."

"Fuck you."

Her face lost all its elegance and casualness.Her eyes flowed past me to Cameron then back to me."I challenge you."

I felt Cameron step up behind me in a wave of overwhelming power.His voice was barely seeping out from behind his pouty lips."You can't, she's not like you."

"I can and did.Do you accept Sara?"

Cameron looked down at me and was trying to plead with me through his eyes.I shrugged him off."I accept."

Cameron stomped off and started cursing into the wind.Selena, on the other hand, held a confident smile upon her face.

"We will see who is more powerful."

"Sure bitch."

She turned on me and began to walk off."Make sure you are here tonight at midnight.My bats fly tonight."

Claudia's frightened screams returned.Apolonia held her sister close to her again and tried to get her to calm down.Selena started laughed as she disappeared into the wooded area.Cameron grabbed my arm and turned me around until I faced him.

"Why did you accept the challenge?"

I jerked my arm out of his grasp."Because I never leave a challenge unanswered."

I ran his hand threw his hair."You will get killed."

"Well, fuck you too Cameron."

He looked down at me with eyes that were both full of anger and envy."And you said I was brave."

He turned around and started walking away with me.I sighed out and ran up in front of him."Cameron, I accepted the challenge because I had to.It would eventually drag me down and catch up with me."

He smiled at me as if he actually understood."It's a value thing with you."

I rolled my eyes."I suppose."

I turned around to check back on Claudia.She was sitting on the ground actually breathing right.She looked up at me with a flush of embarrassment spread across her face.I smiled at her."It's alright Claudia.Life goes on."

"I can't believe I freaked like that."

"I can."Apolonia added.

I laughed, but Claudia hit her sister.Her bitterness flared in her voice."Thanks Lonia."

"You're welcomed."

"Will you help me up?"

Lonia stood beside her as if thinking for a few minutes."Yeah."

When I turned around trying to hide a laugh, I spotted Cameron staring out in the wilderness.I walked up behind him and put my arm around his back.He turned to me, took my hand, and held it."Cameron, what the hell?"

His face was decorated with all smiles."Tried to surprise you."

"Well duh!"

I let go of his hand and turned around.Claudia was standing tall this time.Her brown eyes were still wide with fear and shock.A beautiful ribbon of blonde hair streaked across her face.

I pointed my finger at her."I won't be seeing you tonight."

Her face fell into deep shadows of confusion.

"Why?"

"Think real hard Claudia."

She smiled an embarrassed grin and glared back at Apolonia.She shook her head then looked down at the ground.She couldn't kill anyone anyway.

"I'll go."

I turned around to see Cameron proudly walking up to me."No."

He stopped in his tracks, which was about three feet from me."Why not?"

"I'll go alone."

He stomped his feet across the scattered grass.He came to stand directly in front of me.Sorry, but height doesn't intimidate me.An uzi does.

"You are not going alone."His eyes searched my face trying to find some common ground to which he could stand on.

"Actually, tall man," I pointed my finger into his chest."I will.I don't think that you'd risk your life for me."

His face was suddenly being cradled by a feeling I hadn't seen in such a long time.Sorrow.He felt sorry for me.Shit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He touched my face with the tips of his fingers."I feel sorry for someone that trusts no one."

I caught his fingers and held them in my hand.I pulled them roughly away from my face.He glared down at me with a look of remorse.

"I haven't seen anyone taking a bullet for me lately."

I turned back to Claudia and started walking closer to her."May we go now?"

She nodded and put her arm around Apolonia.I treaded off with Cameron's fingers still in my hand in the same direction we came.I didn't have to look back at Cameron to know his shoulders were slumped and his feelings were hurt.It seems weird to me to know that I actually would hate to see his feelings hurt.That I would want to know him better.That I would try to stop him from getting hurt.Shit!I've only known him a fucking day.This is truly scaring me.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Claudia came into the room wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt.Her face was being illuminated by a smile that would of made Mona Lisa jealous.

I was sitting on the floor doing stretching exercises by the TV tray.She walked behind me and dropped her entire body on the bed.I looked back at her and began to laugh.

"It's only six-thirty at night and I've never been better in my entire life."

I turned my body around and pulled my right leg out in front of me.I stretched my arm out until it touched my ankle.

"Why?"

"Apolonia treated me like a human being and I just talked to Shawn."

"The love bug, eh?"

She looked past me out into the depths of her own bubble.She had a smirk on her face that would have driven me to hysterics about a month ago, but I was beginning to understand where she was coming from.

I was about to deliver a smart ass remark to her, but a knock on the door stopped me.I stood up in slow motion and wadded to the door.I opened it the same way I had gotten up.Slowly.

There in her own glory was a beautiful short haired blonde with sparkling blue eyes.She smiled at me through a mask of delicately applied makeup.She was wearing tight blue jeans and a short blue halter top.The blue from the shirt made her eyes all the more bluer.When I finally retrieved my voice, it came out groggy.

"Who are you?"

Her smile blossomed, which revealed little wrinkle lines around her eyes.Not from aging, but from natural sunlight, I suppose.Her skin was a gorgeous honey brown.

Her voice was just as honey soaked as her skin was.

"My name is Cassandra Lane, but you can call me Cassie."

She batted her thick mascara covered eyelashes at me.I just rolled my eyes."Why are you here?"

"I just heard from Cameron that you were challenged by Selena.I just wanted to clue you in on what your position will be once you win."

"Well, aren't you confident?"

Her smile beamed so wide it could have be seen on radar.

"Yes, I know the stories.I have even seen you in action once for myself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.I'm trying to get ready for tonight Cassie, please hurry up."

"Okay, may I come in?"

"Sure."I stepped back from the door and let her walk in.I, then, shut the door and turned around to face her.She was already sitting on the bed shaking hands with Claudia.I hate company sometimes.

Claudia stood up from the bed, walked up to me, and said, "I'm going to call Lonia again."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

She opened the door and stepped out humming "Amazing Grace."Both Cassie and I watched her leave.Claudia is great about not butting into my private life without me inviting her in.She's a great friend.

I stood there halfway between the bed and the door when someone else knocked."Shit, what now?"

I briefly looked down at Cassie, but her face was still in that smiling mask.It looked one hundred percent fake to me, but it's not my problem.I stepped back to the door and quickly opened it.I was about to start complaining until I was taken prisoner from Cameron's smile.He had one hand resting on the wall and the other at his side.His head was leaning against his arm.

"What Cameron?"

"Just had to say hi."

"Are you like an obsessive boyfriend?"

He turned his head left and right, raised his left eyebrow, pointed to himself, and asked, "who me?"

"No, the ghost standing behind you."

He laughed, but playfully pushed me out of his way.He placed both of his hands on my hips, picked me up, and put me on the left side of the door.He tried to squeeze through the door still facing me, but I ended up kicking him in the shin.He grabbed his knee, laughed, and limped to the bed.Cassie had already moved over enough so that Cameron with his wide shoulders could sit down easily on the narrow end of the bed with her.He smiled down at her and I think she did a little more than just batting her eyes.Cameron held on to his knee, turned around, and just unloaded himself on my bed.Cassie had to brace herself so she didn't bounce off.

"Now, why are the two of you here?"

Cassie's voice rang through the plastered room."When you win tonight..."

Cameron interrupted her, "if."But Cassie corrected him."No, when.When she wins, she'll need help in deciding what is right for the pack."

"So, I'll become leader."

Her eyes twinkled with anticipation."Yes.I will support you full heartily."

"Selena's that much of a bitch?"

Her face finally lost of its charm."Yes, she has beaten two members to death already just because they didn't show up on time to make the midnight fly.She has sex with the male members of the pack even if they don't want to."

I crossed my arms over my chest."Why doesn't anyone just stand up to her?"

Cassie tried to answer, but Cameron beat her to it."Because she'll kill them, Sara.These are a new type of lycanthrope.They aren't that powerful yet.There are only two that can really meet the challenge.Shawn and Selena.Shawn left so Selena took control."

My curiosity was kicking in."Shawn who?"

"Shawna Parks."

My laughter tore into the walls of the hotel just the same as a bulldozer would.

Cassie's forehead wrinkled up with confusion."Why are you laughing?"

"I thought you were talking about another Shawn.My bad.So, this Shawn is female, right?"

Cameron smiled up at me."Exactly, Ms. Beautiful."

I just continued laughing right in front of their faces.Just to think that Claudia's boyfriend could have been a bat.I didn't mean to be rude, but it was funny as hell.I laughed until my sides began to ache.Cassie left at some point.I guess she felt ignored or it may have been her beeper.Possibly, the beeper.I laughed for a full five minutes.When I finally calmed down, Cameron patted the side of the bed.I knew what he meant, so I came to sit beside him.

He turned to face me and started laughing.I didn't want to laugh anymore so I just stared at him."Why are you laughing?"

"I've never seen a more beautiful face so red."

I giggled and tried to hide my face with my hands, but he grabbed them.I looked into his eyes and nearly drowned in raw emotion.

"I feel as though I have known you for years.You don't seem like a stranger at all."

I ducked my head down, trying to hide away from his feelings, but he placed his hand under my chin and raised my head.

"Cameron, don't.I won't be in Texas too long."

He smiled shyly at me."If you kill Selena, you will be."

My eyebrows cringed up and my voice escalated a little.

"What the hell do you mean?"

He took my hands in his hand and patted them.

"You'll be their leader.Their human leader.You'll have to protect them from the evil world.From the bad werebats, from challenges.You'll live the life of a leader.All except you won't need a counterpart like I do."

"You've got a lupa?"

"Yes."

"You two married?"

"No.We are only dating.It's not going too good right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Some friend's told me she's cheating on me."

I started laughing."What's with the lau..."

"You say she's cheating on you, but you're here with me?"

He shrugged."Can't help the way I feel."

I pushed him away from me and stood up."You don't know me well enough to chance shit Cameron."

"She's fucking some of the lesser werewolves Sara.Would that be enough?"

My heart felt as though a piece of it had been shot out.Who would do that to Cameron?My face folded itself all together in frowns.I didn't want to know who she was, but then the question was dancing on my tongue.

I knelt down in front of him not because of the way I felt, but because I needed to stretch more.I looked up at him and his eyes were soaked with tears.I, being the softhearted type, stood up and went to him.I held him so very close to me while his silent tears fell.He loved this woman very much.He didn't want to lose her, but she was throwing his love away and it was latching itself on to me.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Cameron left around seven thirty.I held on to him most of the time.I love it when guys feel secure enough to cry in front of me.It shows real manly strength.I love that.

I have a feeling that if I spend anymore time with Cameron, something, anything might happen.It's only been one day and I feel like he's been in my life longer.What is that?Fate?Destiny?What has God planned for me?I know.To meet the porn bitch in a few hours.

After Cameron left, I dosed off into my own slumberland.Claudia told me I was snoring again, but then, she's not under this type of stress.I woke up at around eleven twenty, which was crazy.I've never slept that long in my life.When I first opened my eyes, wanna guess who I saw?Cameron. He was standing at the door talking to Claudia.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at me, smiled then rushed to be at my side.He held my left hand close to his heart."Had to see you wake up."

I jerked my hand away from him and sat up in the bed."Why would it be so bad to let me hold you just once?"

I turned to face him, but stopped.I knew exactly what to say, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.Instead, I pulled the sheets back and stepped out of bed.Cameron followed closely behind me until I disappeared into the bathroom.I didn't feel like hearing all the gushy love chat.Well, not really love, but damn well close enough.If I had wanted to fall in love, I would have urged it on.Ah, shit.No one can really predict when he or she'll fall in love.It all just happens.Damn feelings!

I returned to the room wearing a black tank top covered by a black silk button up shirt.I also had my cross dangling from my neck.Under my shirt was a shoulder holster.It was positioned just ever so nicely not be noticed without someone searching for it.I also had my hip and inner pants holster.I didn't trust Selena enough to go unarmed.My hair was pulled back.Only bits and pieces of my hair that wasn't long enough to be in a ponytail hung forward against my face.My face was all pure and natural.No makeup this time.It most likely wouldn't stay on anyway.

Cameron's intense stare nearly tossed me over.It wasn't a harsh glare, but a look you'd give a crush.That chance look you take when you think they aren't watching, but they usually are.I smiled up at him and shyly turned my head to the side.Claudia began laughing at me when she saw my face.She stuck her finger at me, twitching it back and forth.I just rolled my eyes at her.

I walked away from her so I could get closer to Cameron to make sure he doesn't leave without me.Sure Sara.Claudia quickly grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear."Call me if anything happens."

"Hell no!"

Her eyes went all wide with shock."Why not?"

"With all them bats out there, I'd rather call Apolonia.I'd die still the same."

She slapped my ass then cursed."Bitch."

I laughed, turned around to watch Claudia go to the bathroom, and started walking backwards.

I yelled at her."You only wish you were as good as this bitch."She pointed her middle finger outside of the bathroom door.I just laughed some more until I ran into Cameron.The impact didn't even make him move.I twisted around and looked him in the eyes.

"We shouldn't start anything Cameron."

His eyes ended up gaping at the nearest hole in the floor."I know.I'm sorry for pushing you.We've only known each other a day."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down to mine."Give it a few weeks Cameron, and you'll have my heart.It's almost certain."

His smile almost lit up the night sky from the inside.I let go of his shirt and walked outside.My conscience began to pound against my brain.It kept fighting with me on whether he should come or stay.I wanted him to stay.I didn't need him getting hurt.But, in the back of my head was the thought, he's a lycanthrope, he can handle himself.

When I finally spotted Cameron's truck, I noticed he was talking to a girl at the phone booth.

"Will you give me the keys?"I yelled.

"Yeah," he pulled them out of his jeans and threw them to me.

I caught them with one hand.I was always a good catch.I quickly ran to the truck and jumped in the driver's seat.Cameron saw me and began to run towards the truck.By time he got there, I was already backing out of the parking lot.He was yelling for me to stop, but I just kept speeding up.I needed to get to the cave before midnight.I had about ten minutes to get there.I hope there aren't any cops out there somewhere just waiting for a girl like me to pass them by.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Cameron's truck was a damn good ride.It was pressed to its limit and still went along smoothly.I was thinking of purchasing one like it until the holes in the gravel road came along.My head was bouncing so roughly by time I finally made it to Jonas's house.When I finally got out, I felt dizzy.

I braced myself against the truck and gathered all my thoughts.I was going to fight this bitch and win.If not, I'd be tore apart and turn into a feast for the group.With that thought, I lost my balance again.There in the calm dark quiet was a gorgeous face that surprised me when he caught me before I fell.His dark brown hair was cut so perfectly.It matched his goatee.His dark skin only made his brown eyes seem all the more exotic. He was wearing only a pair of black leather pants.His abs were so amazing.You'd only think of seeing them on some muscle bound male.He was the most dazzling black male I'd ever seen in my entire life.I wanted to feel safe in someone's arms, but not his.He was a stranger just like Cameron.I backed up away from him.

"You Sara?"

"Who are you?"

He bowed in front of me, which made me jump.His face returned smiling."My name is Tyrone James.You must be the lovely Sara Pezzini."

"And you must be one of the fools that has been in Selena's pants."

His eyes suddenly lost all interest in me.They began to search the edges of Jonas's house."Selena's waiting Sara.We gotta go."

I nodded then followed him.I doubted he would want to lead me anywhere but in the right direction.His safety depends on it.

The further we got into the woods, the thicker the trees seem to spread out.He was holding back branches for me.He was moving logs.He was making my walk easier than it had been before.

"What would happen if we were late?"

He looked up at me while trying to move a log."She'd kill me."

I sighed.Damn, she was a real bitch."I promise you, she won't hurt you."

He snorted at me."I doubt you can beat her Sara."

"Then you deserve to die Tyrone."

He gave me a stern, die-hard glance that made me want to punch him in the mouth."You will be defeated tonight.I'll make sure to it."

"Well, fuck you too Tyrone.I hope the pack eats you when they munch on Selena."

He stood up and was about to backhand me when my shoulder holster was flashing.He stopped right where he was."You will die Sara."

I smiled bitterly at him."You first."

"You bitch."

I pointed my finger in the direction we needed to go."Walk on bat boy."

He turned around and added, "I will not listen to a human leader."

"Then you'll listen to a metal gun."

He sighed out loud and walked faster up ahead of me.I had to rush just to keep up with him.While running, I tripped on a large log that almost pinned me to the ground.Tyrone walked up behind me and placed one foot on my back."I could break your back, bitch.And you couldn't do anything about it."

"I don't think Selena would be a happy camper then."

He stood above me thinking for a few seconds.He removed his boot from my back.He grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to his.Half of my body was off of the ground while my legs still trailed behind me.He began to breathe into my hair.His breath was steady and regular."You don't have a fucking chance against Selena.She'll rip your heart out."

There behind a few of the limbs, I saw the same beautiful blonde that came in my room today.She was screaming at Tyrone.I guess, telling him to let me go.He didn't listen.When she got closer to us and his eyes became fixated on her, I went for my shoulder holster.Cassie's face looked down at me, but her eyes didn't show any fear.She knew it wasn't her I was going to kill.She grabbed onto Tyrone, but he pulled my hair back harder.I screamed out in pain.I raised my gun high enough to which I could aim but low enough to which he couldn't see.Cassie ran behind Tyrone and jerked him back.I then pulled the trigger of my Beretta four times, blasting him in his heart, lungs, and neck.Cassie held him in her arms then carefully dropped him to the ground as he died.She turned her face up to me with a large, pleased smile."You will be a great leader."

I rolled my eyes at her."Can we go?"

"Follow me, please."

"Aight.No bullshit.My head already hurts."

She laughed and showed me the way.I could trust her.She already wanted me to be her leader.What a shame!A human as a leader.What is the world coming to?

I looked back at Tyrone, wondering what would happen to him.Cassie noticed me thinking and tried her best to answer the unspoken question.

"Sara, we won't eat Tyrone.We will merely make small incisions into his skin and lap up the blood.We are vampire bats, we don't eat skin."

"Well, that's nice.Do the same to Selena for me."

"Will be done.I've got to tell you that since you don't suck blood with us, you'll end up sharing the food, which will make you in the highest hierarchy since there isn't really any hierarchy among bats."

"No shit?"

"Yeah.You seem to be trigger happy so you'll stay number one."

"Cassie.Shut up."

She smiled at me."Okay."Then began to walk a little faster to the cave.I had about two minutes to be there or the bitch would be pissed.Did I really care?No.Tyrone was already marked for food, so why bug?

Cassie swung her hips one last time around the corner of a tree.I followed her until I saw three large bats licking Tyrone's skin. They had grayish-brown fur, which was lighter on their bellies.Their mouth or nuzzle was small and compact.It did however look swollen.All of their ears were pointy.Their wingspan was like eight or nine feet wide, even though the body was less.I'm guessing that however tall the person is, the bat is the same height.No one of them had a tail.Not my problem.

I must have stopped in my tracks because Cassie tapped my left shoulder.I looked up at her with an expression of incomprehensibility written on my face.She smiled down at me and began to explain.

"The bat rotating above Tyrone's neck is Jasmine Lang, the other two smaller bats are Cannon Hawke and Ian Nottingham."

"Why is Jasmine bigger?"

"Females are always bigger than the male bats.We are usually more dominant, although the men fight more.We hold a more firm role to keep the balance."

"Okay."A little bit too much information for me, but I could use some right now.I can't complain.She's trying to help me out.Hell, I got myself into this.

Cassie guided me quickly inside the cave.She knew I was frightened, well, not completely frightened, but confused about the creatures outside.It's not like I face these things daily.Okay, maybe a little vampires here and there, but not these things.I mean come on.Just follow her and it'll be alright.

She pushed her way into the cave.Shoving other males and females out of our way.I kept looking back and forth trying to piece all the faces together.Were they all werebats?

I was led further into the cave until darkness took control of my sight.There in the dark a light was sparked.Selena lit a torch that was placed inside a hole in the wall.She stood there wearing short flayed blue jeans that weren't even arm length.I'm betting that if she turned around, her ass would be showing.I'm betting she also didn't care.Her white sports bra revealed two heaving, large breasts.Shit.Blood shows up so easily on white.Not mine, of course.

"Hello Sara.Nice of you to be on time."

"Yeah, only for you though."

She smiled ever so brightly."Ever been in this type of situation before?"

"Not really...?"

Her left eyebrow rose just a little."Not really?"

"I won't explain it because it's none of your business."

She looked the other way and nodded.

She took out the torch and held it high in her hands.The torch illuminated the back of the cave.All except those shadows creeping from the ceiling.I looked up and sure enough, there were about five huge bats sleeping upside down.I hope they don't shit while they sleep.Big problem then.

I looked back at Selena.She was standing there taking off her top.Her shorts were already lying on the ground beneath her feet.

My voice didn't even try to hide its confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"Why?"

"Mustn't destroy these precious clothing during my shift."

"Fine."I wasn't going to disagree.If she was going to shapeshift, it'll give me an advantage and I could kill her.If she meant that when I was dead, she'd shapeshift, then I was in trouble.Having my blood licked wasn't my idea of dying.

I looked back at Selena as she stood there naked.Damn.

Her body was perfect.All the right curves in all the right places.Her large breasts stoodd up straight.A perfect porn star.Her nipples were hard.Either from the chilly weather inside this cave or her own pure excitement.I'm betting on excitement.

"Do you like what you see?"She spun around in a tight circle.Her back was extremely muscular, although it still appeared feminine.

My eyes rose back to her hair.Her silky black hair glittered from the glow of the torch flame.

"If I was gay, yes, but I'm not so don't ask."

"Afraid of homosexuality?"

"Nope.Just too busy seeing you as a bitch to think of you as pretty."

Her eyes looked me up and down.Her face held a smirk that made me angry.It's one of those looks that says, I'm better than you in everything and anything.

She cupped one hand around her breasts and began to squeeze.She softly massaged it, while I tried to find something else to look at.

"Dammit Selena.Drop this fucking act.Let's get this over with."

The only thing she did was let go of her breast.She picked her head up then started communicating with one of the bats on the ceiling.Not with words, but with signals.Bat talk.Cassie put her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you Sara.There'll be no way that Selena could get assistance from any of these bats.Unless I'm dead of course."

I turned my head to her to see if she was joking, but she wasn't.Her smile was still there, although her words revealed the truth.I sighed and shrugged my shoulders under her grasp.Selena returned her green eyes back to me.They were fierce and almost hypnotizing.Her cheekbones were almost sunk in all the way.She definitely wouldn't stay human for too long tonight.

She stepped towards me, reached her hands out, and touched my chest.I let her put her hands on me, until I heard a muffled scream coming from the front of the cave.I quickly turned to see Cameron being tied down by about eight bats.

I began to run in the opposite direction of Selena until she smacked me in the back of the head.I went crashing to the ground; covering my face with my hands so it didn't smack against the rock.I heard Cameron yelling at Selena, but I guess they dragged him off.I saw Cassie screaming at Selena when I finally was able to stand up beside her.Selena reached her hand up behind my head and grabbed my hair.I immediately went for my gun.She jerked her hand back and pulled a hand full of my hair out.My scream was muffled as one of her bat goons came behind me and gripped my mouth.Cassie ran up to the bat and tossed him to the ground taking her down with him.I, on the other hand, bent down low enough that I knew I could tackle the bitch.I went running with my shoulder low and rammed into Selena's stomach.She caught hold of me before I hit her.When I smacked against her, I went crashing to the ground on top of her with my face lying on her breasts.I tried to jerk away, but she pressed her arms around my back.I looked up at her face and spit in her eyes.She shrieked at me and slapped my face to the side.I fell hard and deep into the stream.

My legs quickly tried to find something to cling onto, but there was nothing.It was deeper than I thought.I began to panic.I frantically tried to kick my way higher.My arms stretched out into the water aching to reach the top.My lungs began to lose air.Oh God.I've got to calm down.No need to drown.I paced my strokes.First is first.Make sure I get to the top and get air.Then battle Selena.My heart calmed down and beat regularly the closer I got to the top.My hair streamed behind me as I threw my head up out of the water.I think I saw Cassie jumping in the air.Maybe she's happy.Probably.

I tried to get my hands on the edge of the cave, but the sides were too jagged.If I catch a hold of them, my hands would end up cut.I kept moving along barely touching the sides.Selena stood there just staring at me.I think she was laughing.I looked up at her; watched her move closer to me.She put both her hands on the sides of my face, came in a little closer, and pressed her lips against mine.I instantly tried to pull back from her, but she held onto my face.My eyes were searching her face while my hand was reaching down into my inner pants holster for my Berretta.I quietly raised it on top of the water and aimed it at her head.I quickly pressed the trigger and watched Selena fall back.She kicked my head hard enough to toss me against the rocky wall.My head was the first thing that felt the impact.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

My gun dropped out of my hand when my body went limp.I began to slip deep in the water.My eyes closed slowly over the sight of Selena jumping in the water, but they suddenly burst open.Selena's in the fucking water!I tried to swim off to the side, but she jumped at me.Both of our heads ended up underneath the water.She reached for my throat, but it was too late.I already found her eyes.I used my fingernails and poked both her eyes in.She started screaming; taking in water.Her hands were reaching for her eyes; trying to shield them from the water.When I tried to kick my feet to swim closer to the surface, my foot felt something.It wasn't Selena.It was hard and solid.I turned ninety degrees in the water and went for the object.My hands began to search the floor.Selena started pulling my legs closer to her.My arms began to stretch to feel the floor.My fingertips brushed against it.Shit.I kicked some more trying to lessen Selena's grip.It worked.She let go for a brief second.I reached down and got it.It was my gun.My lungs felt as though they were about to explode.I turned up to see if Selena was still there, but she wasn't.She was getting air.Shit.I need that too.I kicked the water, rushing to the top.My head rushed out of the water.I immediately caught my breath.I was coughing, but at least I was breathing.I felt relief until I looked to the side of me.Selena came slashing through the water.Before she got too close to me, I felt my finger press against the trigger.I was pulling it before I knew I could.Selena's shoulders and head kept popping back every time I hit her.She smiled every time a bullet tore into her flesh.She kept moving forward in the water until I finally hit her heart.She held her hands up in front of her chest and cried out a loud sigh.

Her eyes focused one last time.She stared right through me then she sunk into the water.Arms outstretched, not struggling, but just out.Kinda like seeing the Titanic being sunk.Disturbing as hell.

I saw Selena's face surface once last time before she slipped into oblivion.Cassie started yelling at me trying to get my attention.

"Sara!"

I looked up at her and felt dizzy.It was too much.I wadded one hand out and tried to push myself to the edge.The numbness began to seep in again.I kept trying though.I continued to force myself to the edge.To the light.To the torch.Yes.That's my goal.

In the middle of the water, my feet touched Selena.I froze for a second, but Cassie urged me to continue.

By the time I got to the edge, Cassie had both her hands out ready to pull me out.She patted the back of my head and returned it with blood on her hands.When she touched me, I felt the world swimming around me.She quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the surface.She laid me on the ground.I began spitting up blood.She tried to make me sit by myself, but I kept falling back.She eventually had to put her arms around me to keep me up.I pushed her arms off of me and tried to stand up on my own.I tumbled back, but didn't fall.I held my own ground.I wavered in the air for a few minutes until I thought I could walk.I stared out ahead of me and saw about ten lycanthropes just gawking right back at me.They had surprised looks on their face as if they hadn't expected me to live.Fuck them.I took one step at a time.Making sure I didn't rush anything.Every time I moved close to one of the bats, they would move back from me.They looked afraid of me.Maybe I'd fall on them.Maybe I'd kill them.Nah.I feel too horrible to kill anyone else.

Cassie followed me out of the cave.One step behind me the entire time.She stopped once she saw Cameron standing ten feet away from the mouth of the cave.My head was dangling above my shoulders.I was about to pass out.First, my left leg went, but I don't remember falling.I just remember being picked up.My eyesight was the next to leave me.I closed my eyes and left the world behind.

When I first opened my eyes, I felt a blinding force jam itself against my retinas.I screamed so loud that my lungs gave out on me.I laid there on the bed with my mouth open wide, screaming silently.My heart raced when I felt a hand on the side of my face.My mouth went wider.My throat was burning.I heard a loud continuous beeping sound coming from beside me.The hand began massaging my face, the voice was begging."Sara, stay with me.Stay with me please."I looked over one last time and saw both Claudia and Cameron being pushed to the side by a lady in uniform.I took in one last breath then lost consciousness.

I heard the tick tock of the clock sitting on a table near me.It was so irritating that it was even in my dream.My eyes caught hold of two big red balloons blowing in the wind of the air conditioner.One had a yellow smile and the other held Mickey Mouse, saying 'get well soon.'I suppose they were talking about me.Nah!Who else was in this room that was injured?

Cameron was pacing back and forth in front of my bed drinking hot, steaming coffee.The TV in the room was tuned to a cartoon.I think it was "Hey Arnold."I like that cute little cartoon character with his football head.

I started giggling when I saw Helga hit that little annoying boy in the nose.Cameron turned to me with a smile that could have melted my heart.No need, I almost died already.

"I'm so glad you are awake."

"You aren't the only one."

His smile broadened a little more.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"About a week."

I laughed at the thought that Claudia was right.I would need clothes for an entire week.My side began to ache the longer I laughed.I tried to touch my stomach, but wires kept me from doing so.

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Does your side hurt?"

I looked up at him with an evil smirk.He knew what I was thinking.He doesn't know me that well.Well, he knows me over a week now.Funny!

"My side hurts."

"You hit some jagged rocks."

"Oh really."

He laughed then sat in the chair next to my bed.He leaned over and took my hand.I tried to jerk away, but my body wouldn't cooperate.

"When will I be released?"

"Today, I think.You can't stay in a hotel though.Claudia already went back to St. Louis, so you are stuck with me."

I rolled my eyes at him, but he only moved closer to me."Back off Cameron."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Number one:You've got a girlfriend.Number two:I've already got too much stuff on my hands."I looked down at my wrists and saw all the wires.I sighed.

"You're right.I'm sorry.You want me to go?"

I thought about it for a second or two."No.I want someone to talk to."

"Alright."

We sat there in silence most of the day.It was quite awkward.He's sprouting these feelings for me that I can only dream about reciprocating.I've never even fell in love with anyone.Never ever.In all my twenty-five years on this earth, the only people I've gotten close to are my family.Look where they are.They are all dead.I think I'm afraid to reach out to anyone.Afraid of losing them.Afraid of what I might do to them.Just look at Claudia.She didn't start killing until she met my wild lifestyle and me.Now, she's probably one of America's Most Wanted.With the way my luck is going, our faces will end up on the show.

Cameron doesn't deserve me.He doesn't deserve his girlfriend either.He deserves someone that will accept him for him and eventually settle down.Lord knows I can't handle a wolf.Shit, I'm already going to have to handle tons of bats until a strong leader shows up.Claud won't be around me for a while.Don't really blame her.Bats aren't the prettiest creatures to wake up to.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

I left the hospital around eight that night.Cameron was gracious enough to wheel me out of there.Yeah, wheelchair and all.This time he didn't have his little truck.It was a van.Inside the van was this extremely beautiful woman with blonde hair and grayish green eyes.Her skin was tanned perfectly.She must have been a werewolf because her power vibrated down my skin.

Cameron pulled down little steps inside the van, which would allow me being wheeled inside the van a hell of a lot easier.

I stared at the blonde and wanted to slap her."Hey, could you calm down with the power?I just got out of the fucking hospital.I'm not that much of competition today."

She shyly smiled and shrugged."I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking."

I rolled my eyes and let Cameron catch hold of the wheelchair.

He picked it up just a few inches off the ground so the wheels would catch on the step.My back nearly caught on fire when he set it down.He touched my cheek when he knew that he had accidentally hurt me.I quickly pulled away from him when the lady in the seat pretended to cough.She has to be his girlfriend.Snotty bitch.

Cameron tried to place me in a seat, but I pushed him off.If I couldn't do it by myself, I shouldn't be leaving the hospital.My arms shook incredibly under the force of my body while I pushed myself on the seat.When I finally sat down, my body tensed up.It felt like one large charlie horse everywhere.I began screaming and Cameron was right there.He tried to calm me down, but I kept screaming.Dammit, it fucking hurt.The lady looked back at me with a wicked smile.She was enjoying it.Her facial expression changed once Cameron glanced at her, she smiled, naturally.Bitch.

The pain began to ease down on the way to Cameron's house.Cameron kept turning around in his seat just to stare at me.It wasn't irritating on my part although it must have bugged the shit out of the lady.He wasn't paying attention to her.

"Cameron, who's the wheelchair woman?"

"My name's Sara.What the hell is yours?"

She turned her head towards me for a second then back to the road."Andromeda Weaver.I'm cutie pie here's," she put her hand on his, "girlfriend."

He just looked the other way.Damn, she sure was fucking up.No wonder why he was coming on to me so strong.

She jerked her hand away from his and put it back on the wheel.

"How long have you been here?"

"About a week now."

"How long you been in the hospital?"

"About a week."

She laughed a wicked, hate filled laugh."Selena sure did beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah, but who's alive?"

Cameron looked back at me with a smile that could have put the sun to shame."In about five minutes, you'll get to see where the superman lives."He showed me a muscle man pose.I laughed, but my side hurt again.Dammit.

I sat there in the back of the van wondering where my life was going.I've got bats coming out of my ears and a man trying to get to know me.Which is better, which is worst?I have no idea.Maybe Claud will be waiting at his house ready to make me feel alive again?Maybe I'll see my sister smiling too.No, she's gone.You think that for a girl that lost every family member, she'd take losing someone better.I guess not.

My eyes looked ahead of me at the two heads popping up behind the seats.The girlfriend and the guy that likes me.Bad combination.I've got a feeling I'll be seeing more of Andromeda.Hopefully not right now.

37

Midnight Fly

Copyrighted to Sara Watson, 2000.


End file.
